Neo, Trinity, and a baby
by Ecb523
Summary: There is a baby now. Please read to help me write better ones in the future


**This is my very first fanfiction and sorry if there is any mistakes or wrong wording. Please leave comments.**

 **Trinity's pov:**

It's the year 2202 Neo and I now only stay in Zion after they got married. Neo and I now live in a bigger room in Zion with two bedrooms, a full dinning/kitchen, one bathroom, and living room. Time passes we get seated in to our new living arrangements. One day I come running in to our room and I'm crying. Neo asked "Trin what's wrong...tell me please." with worry in his voice. Neo kissed the top of my head to calm me down which worked like a charm. I then spoke in a worry, scared voice saying "N...Neo remember what we were talking about that one night after we got married (Neo and I got married four weeks after they moved)?" He nodded. "Well those baby names my come in handy now." I said worried how he will react. He looked at me with a blank look on his face then started to grin and got up to his feet and picked me up and spun me around planting a kiss on my lips. I then asked in a still worried tone "so your happy if we have baby?" he looked down at me and spoke "of course. And speaking of names for a baby if it's a boy I like Theo and for a girl I like Nova." I looked a Neo with a happy look and said "perfect I love those names." I climbed on top of him and started to kiss him soft and slow. He stomped me and said "are you sure it's safe to…while you're…pregnant?" I sat up and looked at him and said "I'm all ready pregnant…so its fine." He picked me up and sat me on his lap and kissed me softly lying back as we kiss. He ran his hands up the sides of my body sending a shiver down my spine. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner of the room. He was left in boxers and saying "wow I love this." I said "I happen to love just you. Plus you little baby, I love you both." He said "And I love you too plus you little one. This is why I can't lose you." I said "You're not going to lose us." I promised. "I'm never letting go of this; of you." I saw his eyes widen just before I leaned in again to nip playfully at one corner of his mouth, then the other. His hands settled onto my hips as I took one sensitive earlobe into my mouth and sucked gently, then flicked it with my tongue. His hips twitched forward against me, and I smiled again. "That's it," I murmured against the other ear, letting my warm breath tickle the sensitive skin. He hummed deep in his throat, and I pressed myself tightly against him. "I want you to forget everything, Neo," I continued, moving my lips down his jawbone and onto the soft skin of his neck. "Forget everything except that you're a man, and I'm a woman, and I love you." He groaned then, softly, and I felt the vibration against my lips. Slowly, I moved above him, until all of my weight was resting on top of him and all of my body was in contact with his. His wide, dark eyes watched me, but he still he said nothing. I leaned forward to kiss him - deeply, hungrily - while I slid one hand down the soft skin of his stomach. The firm muscles beneath twitched, then relaxed. I broke the kiss to whisper, "Neo relax," he moaned out "Trinity..." Maybe it was hearing my name that undid me. All of my resolve to be strong and in control and patient just simply crumbled when Neo gasped out my name. And suddenly I was kissing him again, only harder, desperately, and my hands were clutching his face, and I was pressing against him so tightly. He kissed me back for a long moment, until abruptly he rolled us both to one side so that I was beneath him. "Trinity," he panted, those dark eyes flicking back and forth between mine. "God. What is it?" I stared up at him for a moment, panicked. "I just... I really need you, Neo," I stuttered. He smiled. "I need you, too." His callused palm gently cupped my face. "And I love you. And I want you. But let's go slowly. There's time." "Okay," I whispered, not knowing what else to say. But as he bent his head towards mine and placed a gentle kiss on my chin, I realized that what I had hoped to do for him was still happening. He was relaxed. He wasn't thinking about tonight. "You're beautiful," he whispered, drawing an imaginary line from my clavicle, between my breasts, and down to the waistline of my underwear, with one index finger. I shivered. "Now you," I murmured back, and he obligingly allowed me to wrestle his boxers off. When I fell back onto the bed, he stayed with me, and the feeling of his naked skin pressing into mine was exquisite. "You're so soft," he said, and the wonder in his voice made me pull his head down for a kiss. His lips moved gently against mine until finally his tongue flicked out, teasing first my upper lip, then the bottom. He breathed in my quiet gasp and drew back slightly, only to place delicate, sucking kisses along my collarbone. I let my head fall back and gave in to the tiny blossoms of fire that pooled beneath my skin wherever his mouth touched. But just as I was relaxing into his kisses, I felt him shift his weight so he was lying on top of me more fully, propped up by his left arm. And then his right index finger was once again tracing a path along my skin, this time in decreasing circles around one of my breasts. Smaller and smaller and smaller... but just as he was about to reach the peak, he switched to the other. Over, and over. And over. Soon, my breath was coming in short pants, and the ache was unbearable. "Please, Neo!" I gasped; watching through hazy eyes as he slowly obliged and bent his head. One of my hands found his dark hair, and I threaded my fingers through it only to clench them helplessly as his tongue flicked against one nipple while his fingers lightly pinched the other. A half-stifled moan spilled out of my throat, and my back arched at the sensations. "I love the way you touch me," I managed to stammer, and he stopped long enough to whisper back. "I've barely started." All too soon, his lips left my breasts... and I was about to voice a husky protest, when I realized that they were slowly kissing a path down my stomach. And with that epiphany, the hot-coals heat between my legs became nearly unbearable. His hands replaced his mouth, kneading my skin slowly and gently, until his kisses reached my pants. He spent years sliding my underwear down my legs until finally drawing them over my feet and tossing them onto the cold floor. When his eyes met mine again, they were all pupil, and hungry. "Yours, too," I whispered harshly. He picked up where he had left off, hands still massaging my breasts, mouth descending slowly below my navel, until he reached my hips. They were already moving slowly, subconsciously, in a futile effort to ease the burning pressure between my legs. He stilled them with his hands, looked up into my heavy eyes again. "I love you, Trinity." And then I was lost, awash in heat and wetness, pressure and softness, as he made love to me with tongue and fingers and lips. He held my lower body motionless with his strong arms, teasing me relentlessly, letting me have only what he was willing to give. "Neo!" I cried out, voice cracking. "Please... inside..." He understood me perfectly, of course, and groaned as I reached down with a trembling hand to guide him inside me. "So good," he murmured. And then he was moving, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, his forehead pressed against mine. And the storm was now a hurricane, swirling and swirling, so much pressure. "Close-" I managed to gasp. He shifted his weight, brought one hand to where our bodies were joined. Gently, he circled a finger around that most sensitive place, tearing a low moan from my throat. And then suddenly he pressed down, firmly, as his hips thrust against mine... and I was crashing over the edge, caught up in the glorious ecstasy of the winds, the lightning. I could feel him pouring into me, life and light and purpose. My body shook like a leaf in an autumn thundershower, and I cried out without shame. I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke, spooned tightly against Neo's chest, the digital clock read 11:03pm. The softness of his lips always surprised me."Neo." I said. His eyes opened immediately, and they were alert. He put his hand on my still flat stomach. Neo said "I'm going to take care of you both" falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **The Next day**

Neo is sitting at the table reading a book called Babies 101. I walked over to him and asked "you like the book?" he said "No not really I just got it so I can learn about the baby." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. I told him "you will me a great dad you know that, right?" he looked up and smiled.

 **A few weeks later**

Neo just got out of the shower and was now getting ready for bed. I was all ready in bed reading a book as Neo comes to bed. "How many weeks are you?" he asked "about 13 weeks. So about 3 ½ months. Why?" "I was just wondering." Said sadly. I looked at him and said "what wrong?" He said "nothing just tired and nerves. You were pregnant some time before you told me? " "yes and we should get some sleep." I said. Resting his hand on the little bump under my shirt. That next morning I had to make a run for the bath room to throw up and Neo ran after to make sure I was okay.

 **6 months now**

I found out that I'm pregnant with a baby boy. Later that night I and Neo were having dinner and I told him "do you still like the name Theo?" "Yes why is the baby a boy." I just nodded. He ran over and hugged me and said "how do you know?" I said "I went to the doctors when you were at work if that's oaky with you?" He said "of course." He pulled me in to a passionate kiss. After dinner I told Neo that I was going to have a bath, I prepared the bath I knew that my body needed it, I had aches and pains and I just wanted to have a peaceful moment by myself. Not that I minded being around Neo but there were moments when a couple of minutes by myself were exactly what I needed to keep myself going and to relax. The bubble bath mix that I had put in the water, lighting a couple of candles and getting in the bath after taking off my clothes was what my day called for. I was just getting comfortable when I heard a light knock on the door and looked up and saw Henry standing in the doorway, his eyes on me and gaze travelling up and down my body. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked a look of arousal flashed across his face as I smiled at him. "Sure, I have a little bit of an ache in my neck" I said and he nodded, undressing himself and getting in the water behind me. His hands knew exactly where to go and started kneading at the kink in my neck, massaging me as I moaned at the feeling of his hands on my body. I knew it had become just a little too much for him to handle when he tried to create a little friction. After exiting the bathroom I crawled up the bed and hovered over Neo. "Thank you for always being there Neo" I whispered before his lips crashed against mine. He whispered "I will always be here for you and the baby." As we fell asleep.

 **Due date**

It was painful. The pain was unimaginable - and I had to push through it. I honestly thought I couldn't do it if Neo wasn't beside me, clenching me hand while encouraging me to push harder and kissing my sweaty forehead. I actually laughed once the first push happened knowing we were almost done and Chris looked terrified. Then the fourth push, I accidentally hit Neo in the face and he moaned in pain and said "you don't even know how much that hurt!" rubbing his face to which he got a death glare from me and I said "Are you serious" I pushed a fifth time for the last time. The doctor said after the baby was out "You both a healthy baby boy" handing the boy to. I said "we have a baby, Neo, we have a baby boy." He said "we are a family now. A family." "Thank you" he whispered. "Couldn't have done it without you" I whispered back, "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said. I looked at him and handed him Theo. I told him "I'm so sorry I punched you in the face." He said "as long as you and the twins are okay I'm fine."

 **A few days later**

We were able to leave the hospital to go home. We got home and we were a real family.


End file.
